<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the moment by thishasbeencary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448237">in the moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary'>thishasbeencary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galo and Lio each add touches to make their wedding meaningful to each other, with the help of friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cauterize: A LioGalo Wedding Zine - Contributor Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the liogalo wedding zine! the project was super pretty and i was very excited to be a part of it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been Galo’s idea to have their wedding outside, at night.</p>
<p>It had been only a brief mention, a fleeting thought from Lio that he wanted to have fire integrally involved in the ceremony. He’d meant candles, maybe the centerpieces at the reception.</p>
<p>Galo, as he had a habit of doing, made sure that Lio got more than he even asked for. He dove right into planning the wedding, plotting with Lucia. Though the pair-up only meant disastrous things, Lio had to admit that the result this time was…</p>
<p>It was really nice.</p>
<p>Darkness had just started to spread over the horizon, the final glimpses of sunset still visible. Pinks and blues reflected in the sky, glimmering reminders of the control he once had. The moon had just begun to rise over the trees, and the newly filled in lake glimmered with a reflection of all of the lights.</p>
<p>The lights, all of which were <em>fire</em>.</p>
<p>They had rigged up the entire clearing with torches, carefully designed to illuminate their surroundings. Natural-looking benches were spread evenly through the area, neat rows filled with their friends.</p>
<p>All of the former Burning Rescue team was there, dressed nicer than Lio had even assumed possible for the rowdy team. Meis and Gueira sat in the front row together, letting out obnoxious calls as he walked into view.</p>
<p>The flames were the most important part, the part that had Lio frozen in place for a moment as soon as he stepped out. Whatever Galo had had Lucia do, the flames were not the reds or oranges anticipated with the natural blaze he was growing uncomfortably familiar with.</p>
<p>Instead, the flames danced with a multitude of bright colors that had been all too familiar in his hands his whole life. Pinks, blues, oranges. All of the colors screamed at him, bringing back a strong familiarity of the Promare and the comfort it had always brought him. They flickered unevenly, forming shapes that he couldn’t quite make out, but he knew weren’t natural of the flames that graced earth now.</p>
<p>Somehow, Lucia had found a way to harvest the amber flames that were natural before the Promare had come to Earth, and bring them to life.</p>
<p>A smile teased the corners of Lio’s lips, finally bringing himself to move. He breathed in deeply, letting it out slowly. Haloed by torchlight, Lio made his way down the aisle. A slight breeze blew, ruffling his hair and bringing the fire closer to him, flickering and reminding him of his lost control over it.</p>
<p>He reached out a hand to brush his fingers against the flames. They surrounded his fingers, not big enough to truly burn, but enough for him to feel the fire against his fingertips. He breathed out, closing his eyes and walking to the front of the ceremony area, crossing his arms behind his back as he waited.</p>
<p>Galo walked out only moments later, a bright grin filling his entire face. It seemed Galo lit the way just as much as the flames, with the way that he was smiling. It was unsurprising - he always had that energy to him, but it was a completely different energy today.</p>
<p>He met him at the end of the aisle and immediately joined their hands together. Lio rolled his eyes, affectionately watching Galo and squeezing their hands lightly.</p>
<p>The ceremony went by in a breeze, their friends making unreasonable amounts of noise as they kissed and it came to a close.</p>
<p>“Come with me,” Lio whispered, taking a hold of his hands. “I have something before we join them.”</p>
<p>The reception was going to be in the same place as the ceremony had been, the little bits of furniture cleared away. But Galo hadn’t been the only one to scheme with Lucia, and she needed extra time to be able to fulfill Lio’s request.</p>
<p>Galo went willingly, allowing Lio to pull his hands toward the cave. While not the first place they met, it was a turning point in their relationship, and Lio walked deep within the cave, staring at the darkened walls, sitting down.</p>
<p>He made a surprised noise when he looked down at his ring, reflecting the small lights that drifted into the cave and onto the walls, the colors of the Promare expanding from almost nothing. Galo grinned, coming to sit beside him.</p>
<p>“You had something to show me?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Not here. I just needed you out of the way,” Lio said with a grin, leaning in to kiss him. “It’s much easier to get you to do what I need you to do now.”</p>
<p>“What do you have planned?” Galo lit up, and Lio rolled his eyes, shoving him a little.</p>
<p>“Why would I have gone through the effort of getting you away if it wasn’t a surprise? I’m not telling you.” Lio crossed his arms over his chest, staring at his <em>husband</em> with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Not even a hint?” Galo looked at him with pleading eyes and Lio snorted, leaning in to kiss him.</p>
<p>“No. Because if I give you a hint, you’ll ask for another hint, or you’ll somehow manage to figure it out with basically no information. No hints. You can <em>wait</em>.” Lio joined their hands together.</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a few moments before Galo started talking. It didn’t seem he was saying anything in particular, and Lio closed his eyes, letting himself relax to the sound of his voice.</p>
<p>“Ready!” Lucia’s voice filled the cave. Lio started a little, sitting up. Galo raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Lio smirked, standing up and taking his hands again. He walked to the front of the cave and grinned immediately, looking at the lights sparkling off of the water.</p>
<p>The frozen water.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how Lucia had managed it in such a short time, but when he’d asked her if it was possible, she seemed to have no doubt that she was able to do it.</p>
<p>He was glad that he trusted her.</p>
<p>Galo walked forward without seeming to even realize what he was doing, his eyes wide as he looked at the lake.</p>
<p>“You froze it?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Lucia froze it,” Lio answered, but shrugged his shoulders. “You mentioned you used to come here. I don’t know how long the ice will last, but it’s at least good for tonight.”</p>
<p>Galo grabbed his hand, pulling Lio out onto the ice before he even had time to react. He stumbled a little bit, falling into Galo with a surprised noise.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t we have <em>skates</em>,” Lio muttered, clinging to Galo. “We’re going to fall over!”</p>
<p>“I used to glide in my shoes all the time!” Galo answered, which really shouldn’t surprise Lio as much as it did. He kicked his feet a little, gliding them smoothly across the ice, and Lio could do nothing but hold onto him, not trusting his own feet to keep him upright.</p>
<p>Galo’s laughter filled the ice, echoing even over the music and noises from their friends. He danced, slipping and stumbling a little and Lio couldn’t help but join in, trusting Galo to catch him whenever he slid.</p>
<p>After a while, Galo calmed, slowing down a little and just holding onto Lio’s hands, dragging him over the ice. Lio stared at their joined hands, resting their foreheads together for a long moment.</p>
<p>“I hope,” Lio said, brushing his fingers against the ring on Galo’s finger, watching the flickering flames reflect in his eyes, “that this means a little bit more than the last piece of metal you received.”</p>
<p>Thoughts flickered back to the <em>betrayal</em>, to Galo’s absolute shock when Kray had turned against him, had turned out to be Burnish, but also every bit the terrible person that Lio knew he had to be. To use his own –</p>
<p>Lio breathed out, refusing to get caught up in anger on a day that was supposed to be about <em>them</em>. That was supposed to be about happiness, and <em>finally</em> having peace and - </p>
<p>Galo grinned at him, wide and seemingly uncaring, though Lio knew that a world of emotion existed underneath that smile. “A ring fit for our flaming souls!” he exclaimed, laughing at Lio’s eye roll after he had.</p>
<p>Lio looked down at his ring, which seemed to reflect the flames without them being anywhere near them. He didn’t know how Galo had managed to do it, and suspected Lucia’s involvement in even this, but thought nothing of it except that he managed to make the entire night <em>perfect</em>. “A ring fit for us.” He leaned up to kiss Galo, their feet sliding effortlessly against the ice.</p>
<p>Lio was <em>cold</em>. Since the Promare had left his body, the planet, he’d always run a little colder. It was frustrating, especially at first. He’d walk around with extra layers, with blankets hanging from his shoulders. Gloves, hats, anything to just try to bring <em>heat</em> into his body. Maybe he was a normal temperature, but had just grown used to the heat of the fire flowing through his veins.</p>
<p>Then again, Galo had commented multiple times on the temperature of his fingers or his toes when he pressed up against him, so that was probably not the case.</p>
<p>They were on <em>ice</em>, a plan that Lio had made himself. It didn’t help with the chill that already ran through his body, but Galo was smiling, bright and untamed, like the world itself was <em>right</em>.</p>
<p>It was, Lio supposed, far closer to right than it had been when they first met.</p>
<p>The chill from the ice still drifted up his body, making him wish the fabric of his suit was heavier, able to hold in more heat.</p>
<p>Lio shivered as their lips met, pressing himself against the warmth of Galo’s body.</p>
<p>Galo was <em>warm</em>. Lio hadn’t noticed it before, though he supposed he hadn’t had much reason to be touching Galo before the Promare left. No matter what he was doing, no matter how he was dressed, Galo’s body radiated a heat that was comfortable and safe. It just added to the undying kindness that he couldn’t help but exude.</p>
<p>It took a while to fall in love with Galo.</p>
<p>Their first interaction had hardly been one to brag about, nor had many after that. While the Burnish were still Burnish, Galo had tried to take him down. Lio, frankly, had fought back, so it wasn’t like either of them were really in the right there.</p>
<p>Even once they fought together, it was hardly a quick path to <em>love</em>. Lio couldn’t bring himself to trust Galo, not for a while. He knew it was unreasonable, as he’d proved again and again that he had an undying kindness and immense heart, no matter Burnish or not, but…</p>
<p>Throughout his entire life, people had been stepping on Lio. Had been pushing him aside because of something that he couldn’t control. Galo, no matter the reason, had been one of those people. He had been one of the ones fighting most strongly to eliminate his presence and to suppress the Burnish.</p>
<p>All things could change, though, and so could people.</p>
<p>It was when he first heard about the pizza chef that Lio realized it wasn’t just because the Burnish were gone, it wasn’t just because of Kray’s betrayal.</p>
<p>He had a kindness that extended over anyone who deserved it – and even those who didn’t. He wanted to see the best in everyone, a vital difference between the two of them. While Lio still found it hard to trust new people and stuck to those he knew, Galo took social situations head-on, a friendly smile on his face and a readiness to help in whatever way was needed.</p>
<p>Lio would help too, of course, but he just… let Galo take the lead.</p>
<p>Galo was warm, and that warmth spread through his entire body from a burning heart he probably would have dreaded to learn about when Burning Rescue ran a much different operation. While Lio had controlled an external fire, Galo always had fires of passion burning within him as well.</p>
<p>A firefighter with a burning soul, he’d called himself. That was one flame they shared, even once Promare was gone, and they were more clearly similar than they had been before.</p>
<p>The fires in their heart, those were not gone. Those would not go away, and burned fiercely, able to conquer even the most aversive flames.</p>
<p>Fight fire with fire!</p>
<p>Lio hadn’t realized it at the time, hadn’t come to terms with the fact that the Promare wasn’t the only fire burning within him, but it was exactly what they had done. They had fought with the fire of their passion, the flames of their care and commitment and drive to <em>protect</em>, and they had won.</p>
<p>And now, those flames intermingled as one, like their hands joined at their sides, and their lives since that day.</p>
<p>Now, Lio placed his head against Galo’s chest, listening to his fast-beating heart and smiled.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Lio whispered, the words disappearing into the night.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” As always, Galo caught them, returning the sentiment with a warm, affectionate voice.</p>
<p>The Promare was gone, but the flames shined brighter than ever before. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading !!! kudos/comments/bookmarks are always super appreciated &lt;3</p>
<p>i'm on twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/thishasbeencary/">thishasbeencary</a> and tumblr at <a href="https://thishasbeencary.tumblr.com/">thishasbeencary</a>!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>